The instant invention relates generally to visual identification control systems and more specifically it relates to a driveway safety light system.
Numerous visual identification control systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to guide people, such as in motor vehicles, to proper locations or destinations. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,586,361; 2,920,184 and 3,325,782 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.